


Evaporarnos en el viento

by Lolocherrybubble



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Español, M/M, Professors, alternaitve universe profesores, crush del pasado, dowoo, nct - Freeform, nct español, padres, profesor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolocherrybubble/pseuds/Lolocherrybubble
Summary: Donde Jungwoo, un trabajador padre soltero, se enfrenta de nuevo a su pasado cuando en su vida aparece Kim Doyoung, su primer gran amor y, también, el profesor de su pequeño hijo.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 10





	Evaporarnos en el viento

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esto lo escribí para expresar mi amor a Jungwoo solo de la forma en la que sé. No está revisado y tampoco terminado, pero es todo lo que pude escribir mientras tanto, ojalá lo disfruten ><

Contrario a lo que muchos padres solían decir sobre él, Kim Jungwoo realmente amaba mucho a su pequeño hijo, Seongmin. Lo amaba más que a su vida entera, y lo amaba más de lo que nunca había amado a nadie.

Sin embargo, sus dos trabajos le consumían casi las veinticuatro horas del día y por eso, nunca podía verlo. O cuando lo hacía, el cansancio se lo comía en carne viva y realmente le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie.

Por ello era que el pequeño Seongmin de seis años era conocido como un niño solitario y bastante problemático. La gente explicaba que todas las travesuras que hacía el pequeño (que lo volvían insoportable para casi todos) eran para llamar la atención que no le brindaban en casa. Y, tal vez, era cierto, pero al escuchar ello de parte de una vecina cuando estaba comprando la comida, Jungwoo se fue a llorar a un rincón de su habitación sintiéndose el peor padre de todos.

—Papi —lo llamó el niño al ver sus ojos tristes por la noche cuando escuchó sus sollozos—. Papi ¿Estás triste? ¿Por qué estás triste? No me gusta verte triste.

—Estoy triste por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa —Jungwoo tomó a su pequeño hijo y lo colocó encima de su regazo meciéndolo porque sabía que al niño le gustaba mucho, además que le daba la espalda y así no podía ver lo roto que se encontraba—. Solo quisiera pedirte perdón, vida mía.

—¿Es por lo que dicen los adultos?

Jungwoo sonrió levemente, porque también, contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaban, Seongmin podía ser un poco problemático, pero también bastante inteligente.

—Es porque no puedo pasar tanto tiempo contigo como quisiera. Algunas veces me da miedo que incluso llegues a olvidar mi rostro, pero tú no serías capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó juguetón.

El niño se giró y estiró sus pequeñas manitas hasta que las posó en sus blancas mejillas y limpió las lágrimas tristes y amargas. Casi se sentía como magia su tierno toque.

—No podría olvidarme de tu cara, Papi. Eres bastante apuesto, también he escuchado que eso dicen los adultos y estoy de acuerdo.

Jungwoo subió sus cejas ante la información

—Igual tú eres el más bonito de los dos —Jungwoo implantó un suave beso en la nariz de su hijo antes de acostarse en la cama y Seongmin se acostó a su lado—. Solo intenta no meterte en tantos problemas. Sé que algunos ni siquiera son por tu culpa, pero debido a tu fama, te los atribuyen a ti.

—Sí —Seongmin lo miró triste, aunque repentinamente sus ojos se iluminaron—. Aunque hay un profesor nuevo que está bastante pendiente de mí, Papi y sabe cuándo no lo hago yo.

—Pues así deberían ser todos los profesores, pequeño —Jungwoo comenzó a dormirse ante la mirada divertida de su hijo—. Deberías darle las gracias de mi parte.

—Lo haré, papi, ahora descansa que aunque eres bonito, esas bolsas debajo de tus ojos te hacen ver triste. —Seongmin se acomodó en su pecho buscando su calor.

—Tal vez es porque lo estoy hijo mío —susurró al viento escuchando los ronquidos del pequeño—. Pero tú no tienes por qué saber eso...

(...)

Contrario a lo que muchos padres solían decir sobre él, Kim Doyoung no era un profesor estricto, amargado, agua fiestas, o lo que sea que salía de sus bocas abarrotadas de espeso veneno.

Kim Doyoung era serio porque había sido criado de esa manera, pero sus amigos cercanos sabían que él podía llegar a ser bastante divertido y amable cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, él tenía que demostrar su autoridad ante los niños a los que enseñaba, y también debía mostrarla ante los padres que venían a reclamarle por estupideces.

Pero en la realidad, los niños lo amaban bastante. En el anterior colegio en el que enseñó, le decían "Profesor cara de cemento" e incluso permitió que los niños hicieran varios dibujos de él con su cara de cemento los cuales conservaba en su cuarto. Sin embargo, cuando debía regañarlos porque hacían algo indebido o simplemente no querían hacer lo que él decía, él les llamaba la atención cómo debía y por eso varios padres lograron sacarlo del colegio.

Por suerte, una amiga de su escuela secundaria le consiguió trabajo en este jardín al otro lado de la ciudad. No era el mejor, pero los niños eran amables e incluso muchos ya comenzaban a dejarle regalos afectuosos en el escritorio que Doyoung conservaba feliz.

Pero sus ojos se habían fijado en un niño en especial, muy diferente a todos. Este niño era muy inquieto, aunque también lo bastante inteligente como para terminar todos los deberes que él le ponía casi en la mitad del tiempo que lo hacían los demás. Este niño escondía las maletas de los otros, cantaba ruidosamente de un momento a otro interrumpiéndolo o corría por todo el salón imparablemente; pero también ya sabía las primeras tablas de multiplicar al derecho y al revés, tenía la letra perfecta y hablaba con una maestría increíble.

Además que el rostro angelical del niño se le hacía levemente familiar.

—¿Por qué no han adelantado de grado a Kim Seungmin? Es decir, es muy inteligente. —Preguntó una vez en la sala de profesores viendo por la ventana cómo el niño estaba a lo lejos retraído de los demás pateando un balón.

—Porque es un niño insoportable —respondió una de las profesoras con un tono parecido a como si estuviera hablando de un animal sucio—. No entiendo cómo puedes hablar de él con tanta naturalidad como si fuera un angelito, ese niño es el diablo en persona.

Pero Doyoung, viendo al pequeño niño que ahora estaba haciendo acrobacias increíbles con el balón, pensó que aquel comentario era lo más estúpido y sesgado que un maestro pudiera decir de cualquier niño.

Por eso fue que esa tarde buscó el expediente del niño y llamó al número de contacto sin fijarse en el nombre del padre.

— _¿Sí?_ —Escuchó del otro lado de la línea cuando finalmente contestaron.

—¿Hablo con el padre de Kim Seongmin? —Preguntó ignorando la familiaridad de la voz—. Soy Doyoung, el maestro de su escuela y me gustaría poder hablar con usted en persona si fuera tan amble.

— _Oh_ —respondió el hombre—. _Seguro usted debe ser el nuevo docente. Seongmin sí me comentó algo sobre usted. Sin embargo, por eso mismo sé que no ha hablado con los demás profesores sobre mí. Ellos saben que por mis trabajos, me es imposible asistir a las reuniones estudiantiles que organizan y al final me envían todo lo que le hacen a Seongmin al correo aunque la mayoría debe estar en spam-_ —el hombre hizo un ruido como si se hubiera dado cuenta que lo que acababa de decir, no debería habérselo dicho a uno de los maestros; pero ya era demasiado tarde—. _Sin embargo, prometo que veré el suyo y le responderé de inmediato._

—¿En serio está tan ocupado como para que no pueda venir a las reuniones estudiantiles? Con razón Seongmin actúa de esa forma...

— _Con todo el respeto, profeso_ r—lo cortó el hombre—. _Ya me lo han dicho tanto que hasta me aparece en la sopa, no hacía falta recordármelo. Sin embargo, así es cómo funciona en la vida real cuando se es padre soltero y se tiene un trabajo de mierda. No todos somos tan afortunados, ahora sí me disculpa.._

—¿Y si yo soy quien lo va a visitar a usted? En serio está situación me parece tan importante que no puedo permitir que termine en la carpeta de spam de su correo electrónico —insistió Doyoung.

— _¿Qué fue lo que hizo Seongmin ahora?_ —El tono de voz del hombre era una mezcla entre triste y agotado que rompió el corazón de Doyoung un poco. Casi que podía ver el rostro cansado del hombre.

—Solo dígame a dónde trabaja y concretemos un horario para que yo pueda ir a hablar con usted —dijo Doyoung más jovial.

— _Está bien, muchas gracias por disponer de su tiempo._

Doyoung sonrió gratamente ante su humildad. Aquel era un buen presagio acerca de un padre.

Concretaron la reunión para el fin de semana cuando Jungwoo trabajaba en un café del centro de la ciudad. Dijo que en la hora del almuerzo era perfecta y que conocía restaurantes cercanos, así que Doyoung aceptó pensando tontamente en que todo esto casi era como una cita romántica.

Casi.

(...)

El sábado por la mañana, mientras Jungwoo se arreglaba para ir a trabajar, Seongmin se despertó y llegó a su lado refregándose un ojo mientras bostezaba y en la otra mano sostenía un peluche de un dinosaurio.

—¿Ya te vas, papi?

—Sí, cariño —Jungwoo se agachó besando su regordeta mejilla—. Tengo que ir más temprano para que pueda salir a almorzar con tu profesor.

—¿Con mi profesor? —Seongmin volvió a bostezar bastante adormilado—. ¿Con cuál? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Lo siento, angelito —Jungwoo se estaba esforzando un poco más en su imagen física ya que, después de todo, un profesor de su hijo iba a verlo por primera vez y le parecía que debía dar una imagen relativa presentable—. Hace unos días me llamó un tal Doyoung —Jungwoo sonrió porque aquel nombre era casi idéntico al de alguien que recordaba bastante bien, alguien muy importante para él cuando estuvo en la escuela secundaria—. Me dijo que quería hablarme de ti, pero tengo el presentimiento que son cosas buenas.

—¡Oh! —El niño exclamó emocionado—. El profesor cara de cemento y tú van a salir. Creo que ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja, papi.

Jungwoo se detuvo abruptamente antes de echarse la colonia en el cuello. Frunció profundamente el ceño y miró a su hijo quien le devolvía la mirada inocentemente.

—Solo te bastó hablar por treinta segundos y ya formaste más de diez mil incógnitas en mi cabeza —dijo el mayor desconcertado antes de agacharse para quedar a la altura de su hijo—. ¿Profesor "cara de cemento"? ¿Y por qué dices que vamos a hacer buena pareja? Vamos a salir para hablar sobre ti, mi vida.

El niño volvió a bostezar apresado el peluche en sus brazos.

—A mí me parece que él tiene cara de conejo, pero él nos dijo que se parecía más al cemento —el niño subió sus hombros como si aquel fuera un misterio terrible—. Y pues... Ambos son bonitos, ambos están igual de ancianos y les gusta leer poesía. No sé, aparte me gustaría que él fuera mi papá también.

Su hijo lo iba a matar algún día de estos.

—Cariño, ve a dormir que tienes mucho sueño —Jungwoo besó su frente acompañándolo a la cama—. Recuerda hacer tus deberes y después ver un documental o tomar uno de los libros que sacamos de la biblioteca. Dejé tu almuerzo listo en la nevera para que lo calientes en el microondas. Voy a llegar a las 5 en punto y si hoy me va bien, vamos a comer afuera, pero no prometo nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, Papi —el niño besó a Jungwoo en la frente—. Te amo, nos vemos por la noche.

—Yo también te amo, hijo. Pero no me vuelvas a decir anciano.

(...)

Doyoung estaba en el metro escuchando alguna melodía en sus oídos mientras leía el libro de poesía que tenía en su mano cuando se anunció el nombre de la estación en la que debía bajarse.

Guardó el libro en su bolso y caminó lentamente hasta que llegó a las calles empedradas del centro de la ciudad. Las palomas volaban a su paso y el ambiente era genial para la tarde, la verdad es que él amaba los sitios viejos que estaban llenos de miles de historias y este era perfecto.

Sacó una hoja de papel en donde vio la dirección que el papá de Seongmin le había indicado. La verdad era que todavía seguía sin saber el nombre del susodicho y aquello le avergonzaba un poco, pero había decidido que iba a actuar lo más confiado que podía. Tampoco sabía cómo era el tipo, pero cuando hablaron, él le dijo que tenía el cabello de un cenizo claro y que iba a usar el delantal azul celeste para resaltar entre los demás compañeros que iban a trabajar al café.

Doyoung solo le indicó que tenía un par de enormes gafas de marco redondo y que iba a llevar un saco color crema que le quedaba grande.

Era de su último ex novio, pero eso no importaba.

Finalmente encontró el café y decidió apagar la música antes de entrar al lugar. Era grande y bonito, tenían un violinista al fondo y estaba un poco abarrotado de personas.

Jungwoo a lo lejos estaba lidiando con varios platos que llevó a una mesa, cantó el cumpleaños y después vio el reloj dándose cuenta que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Miró a su jefe y el hombre asintió dejándolo ir y Jungwoo suspiró aliviado comenzando a quitarse el uniforme mientras buscaba al maestro de Seongmin que ya debía estar en el lugar. En su mente tenía el saco color crema y las gafas presentes y por eso cuando vio de espaldas a alguien que cumplía con la primera característica y que también parecía estar buscando a otra persona, le tocó el hombro para llamar la atención.

—Tú debes ser el ma- ¿¡Kim Dongyoung!? —Exclamó cuando el hombre se giró por completo el cual lo miró también sorprendido.

—Kim Jungwoo... —también lo reconoció el maestro abriendo enormemente sus ojos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio bastante impactados casi retraído de todo el ruido mundano. Sobre todo Jungwoo porque no solo estaba frente al maestro de su hijo, sino también frente a su primer más grande amor de la secundaria.

Por quien leía poesías, Kim Dongyoung.


End file.
